Worlds Apart
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Tommy has a little sister, that's 18 years younger! They live different lives. What will happen when the two of them finally meet? The ages are fixed; let me know if there are any other errors.
1. What?

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Tommy or anything related to the Power Rangers.

Author's note: Wow! I just came up with this story today!

Chapter 1: What?

My name is Terry Almonta. I discovered that I was adopted as a baby when I was 18. My parents had sighed and walked away when I asked them about it. I decided that I wanted to get more information on my birth parents. I went to the local adoption center and asked them for my adoption papers. They willingly handed them to me.

"Here you go Terry" my mom's best friend said. She was the reason that I found out that I was adopted.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"No problem" she said leaving the conference room. I looked at the files. It said that my mother was about fifty when she had me. I also had a big brother that was twenty years older than me. It said that his name was Tommy Oliver and it showed his current address. I wrote it down. When I got back to my house I wrote a letter and sent it to him. My phone rang.

"Hello" I asked. A male voice answered.

"Hello, this is Tommy Oliver speaking. Is Terry Almonta there" he asked.

"She's speaking" I said.

"Terry? As soon as I got the letter, I called my parents and asked them. They told me about you" Tommy said "I'd like to meet you in person some time".

"Well, I'm about ten minutes away. I can get on a bus and go to your house" I said.

"A bus? Why use a bus? After all, I can drive" he said jokingly.

"Funny guy" I retorted.

"So, pick you up in ten" he asked.

"I guess, but my dad will want to meet you first" I told him nervously.

"I want to meet him too. He's the guy who took care of my little sister" Tommy said laughing. We hung up and ten minutes later, a car stopped in front of my house. He looked so much like me. He had my brown eyes, my black hair, and (strangely) my face.

"Let me guess, your Thomas Oliver" I asked smiling a little.

"I prefer to be called Tommy though and yes" he said.

"Who's there Terry" my dad asked. He came over to where me and Tommy were.

"My big brother" I said. When I saw his face, he had an evil look in his eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" he growled. He punched Tommy in the jaw. I stood there and stared at him. My dad was not that kind of guy to punch a total stranger without a reason.

"Dad, what was that all about" I asked.

"You're all ours and you're never going back to that family" he yelled at me. I gawked at him. He reached out and began to pull me behind him roughly. I struggled to get away.

"Let me go! My parents trusted you guys to take **good** care of me and now you say that I can't go back and see my birth family" I yelled yanking at my arm. A fist whizzed by my head and my "dad" fell to the ground.

"Some parents you have here Terry" Tommy growled. I pulled me to the car.

"What are we going to do about them" I asked.

"We're going to the police station" Tommy said. An hour later, my "parents" were in jail and Tommy had been granted permission to take me to his house to take care of me. This was going to be the best day of my life. Or so I thought.

* * *

**TBC…...**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please R&R!


	2. The Discovery

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own.

Author's note: In this story, David isn't Tommy's brother and the Olivers are his parents. I just wanted to tell you that just in case you didn't understand (sorry about the confusion). Just to tell you, the last chapter was supposed to be the morning. I don't want to sound harsh because I'm really not.

Chapter 2: The Discovery

"So this is your house" I asked looking around at the property.

"Yup. This is where you'll be living" Tommy said. I went over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for getting me away form those creeps" I said. He wrapped his arms around my body.

"As I said before, you sure had some _nice_ parents" he said sarcastically.

"I know, right" I said. He pushed me gently towards the house.

"Come on kiddo, let's get inside" he said. When I got inside, Tommy showed me my bedroom.

"This is cool" I said looking out the window and he smiled.

"Sorry about the plain white walls" he said.

"That's okay. I can actually do something with it" I said. Art is one of my talents.

"What do you need" he asked.

"Well, do you have paint that dries quickly" I asked.

"I think, but the quickest is a couple of hours and there'll be fumes" Tommy told me.

"That's fine. I guess I'll have to sleep somewhere else tonight" I said.

"I only have two bedrooms. I don't think you want to sleep in an office, besides, it's off limits. The other place is the living room with the couch" he said.

"That's good enough" I said. An hour later, the furniture had been covered up and I was ready to paint. I painted beautiful roses and flowers and dogs. After two hours, I was finally done.

"Wow! Now that's the best bedroom ever" Tommy said as I brought him in to see it.

"I'm hungry. Can we have lunch" I asked. It was around one o'clock and I was starving.

"Sure. What kind of sandwich do you like" he asked.

"Peanut butter and jelly" I said.

"I like that too. Peanut butter and jelly it is" Tommy said. When we were finished eating, Tommy's phone rang. He went into the other room to answer it.

"Who was that" I asked as he came running out.

"One of my friends. I need to go help them. I don't know when I'll be back" he told me throwing on a jacket and going to his car. When the car had disappeared from view, I decided to look around the house some more. There was a door that Tommy never showed me when I came here. I opened the door and carefully walked down the stairs. A wall opened and I saw a lab or something.

"Tommy did this" I muttered to myself. I looked at all of the equipment. It was very advanced. There was this rock or something that had a red, orange, and yellow crystal hanging out of it. I was hesitant about touching it. Finally, I decided that I'd have a quick look at it and put it back. As soon as I picked it up, I felt a surge of energy go through my body. When I looked down at my hand, the crystal was gone. There was a screen that showed the power rangers getting blasted.

"Today is the day that you will be destroyed, Power Rangers" a monster said. Anger intensified in me and I clenched my fists. The rangers got blasted again and put I threw my hands up to block the sight. The only thing was that I didn't see flesh on my hands, I saw gloves. I gazed at my body and I was wearing an outfit like the rangers. I realized that Tommy was the one who found this generation of rangers. I put my helmet on and found an abandoned bike.

"Say goodbye rangers" the monster said before I blasted him. I had found laser weapons or something. The five rangers looked at me as the bike jumped over them and skidded to halt a couple of inches away from them. I got off the bike and ran towards the monster.

"Not so fast" I yelled. The monster looked at me joyously.

"A new ranger to destroy" it said gleefully.

"I wouldn't count on destroying me **that** easily" I said. I blasted it again and again.

"Ugh! I'll get you next time rangers" it said before departing.

"Yeah, in your dreams" I muttered walking over to the others. They got up and turned to me.

"Who are you" the white ranger asked me. The rangers looked him.

"Thanks" the black ranger told me before the others could ask any more questions. His voice, it sounded so familiar. Tommy? He's the black ranger! It was definitely his voice. We parted ways. I needed to get back to the house before Tommy found out that I was gone.

"OW" I grunted as I fell in the bathroom window. The bike was successfully back in its place. Tommy would never know that I was a ranger.

"Terry? Terry are you there" Tommy's voice called.

"Yeah, in the bathroom. I'll be out in a sec" I called. He was waiting in the hallway when I came out.

"Sorry it took so long" he said.

"No prob. Your friend needed help and you helped her" I said knowing that that wasn't the truth. A boy came up from down in the basement.

"Oh! Terry this is Conner" Tommy said looking at him.

"Hi Conner" I said.

"Hi" he said back.

"Uh, Dr. O? There's something missing" another guy said.

"What do you mean Ethan" Tommy asked. The boy whispered in his ear.

"The dragon fire crystal" Ethan whispered a little too loud. Tommy walked downstairs quickly.

* * *

**TBC………………………………………………………………………………...**

* * *

This chapter is done! I'm kind of bored so I'll write another chapter. Please R&R.


	3. The Dragon Fire Ranger

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Tommy or any character besides Terry and Nicky.

Author's note: Yay! Another chapter! Hayley came into the lab when Terry was climbing through the bathroom window. The bathroom is in the back of the house and Hayley parked in the front. This story takes place in the summer.

Chapter 3: The Dragon Fire Ranger

I followed Tommy, Conner, and Ethan down to the basement to find two girls (well, ones an older girl) looking for the crystal.

"It was here when we left and now it's gone" the younger girl said.

"It has to be here somewhere Kira. It couldn't have disappeared" the older woman said.

"Hayley, try looking on the ground near it" Kira said.

"I already did" she said. Ethan was thinking really hard.

"That new ranger! The colors on the suit were red, orange, and yellow. The same colors of the crystal" he said.

"So what your saying is that person probably took the crystal" Conner asked him.

"Right" Ethan replied. Tommy turned to me.

"Did anyone come in while I was gone" he asked.

"I don't think so. I was taking a nap for a little while" I said.

"Wouldn't you have heard something" Kira asked.

"Not necessarily. You could be in a deep sleep" Ethan stated. The others were stumped. I quietly removed myself and went to the porch out in the front. A couple of minutes later, everyone left and Tommy came up to me.

"Are you sure you didn't hear anyone come in" he asked.

"Yes Tommy" I sighed. I didn't know if I should tell him the truth yet. I knew I'd eventually have to. Two days later, another monster was attacking the city and Tommy ran to help. I went minutes later hoping to get out of there before they asked me any questions.

"Who are you and why did you take the dragon fire crystal" the white ranger asked grabbing me by the shoulders. The fight was over, but I didn't escape quick enough.

"I'm the dragon fire ranger and you guys needed help" I said. The blue ranger sighed.

"No. What's your name" he said. I pried the white ranger's hands off of me and stepped back.

"I'm going to warn you. This is going to be a shock" I told them.

"The shock is going to be on you" the red ranger mumbled. I shook my head.

"Let me just say that I'm someone close to Tommy Oliver" I said in a matter-of-fact voice. The others looked at Tommy. I could tell that he couldn't comprehend what I just said.

"What" I heard one of the rangers say.

"Power down" I said and everyone gasped.

"T-Terry" Tommy gasped.

"Hey Tommy" I said.

"How" he asked in shock.

"I was looking around and I wandered into the lab. I found the crystal and I just wanted to take a close look at it. I didn't realize that it would be absorbed into me. I saw you guys getting hurt and I found myself dressed in the dragon fire ranger suit" I told him "I'm sorry for touching it". He walked towards me and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"It's okay. I'm happy as long as I know you're safe" he said.

"You guys! There's another monster in the downtown area" Haley's voice rang over our communicators.

"Right" Tommy turned to me "You'd better suit up again".

"Dragon Fire Ranger! Suit up" I yelled as I transformed into my ranger form again.

"So, I guess we should call you Dragon Fire Ranger" Conner teased after we defeated the monster and were back at my house.

"Why? Do you want to be called Hottie Tottie Ranger" I spat back. Ethan and Kira snorted at my comment.

"I don't know, I think that name might have a possibility. For you, I think it should be Wimpy Dragon Ranger" Conner retorted.

"And you should be called Girlie Screaming Red Ranger" I retaliated. That was it. Ethan and Kira couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. They burst out laughing. In fact, they were laughing so hard that they fell to the floor. Even Hayley was laughing. Tommy came in and looked around at Kira, Ethan, and Hayley laughing, Conner sulking, and a giggly little sister.

"What happened here" he asked. Kira, Ethan, and Hayley laughed even harder.

"M-me a-and C-Conner w-were…." I said before collapsing onto the floor in a fit of giggles.

"T-they w-were a-acting l-like t-ten y-year o-olds a-and c-calling e-each o-other n-names" Hayley managed to get out in between laughs. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"And" he asked.

"D-Dragon F-Fire R-Ranger s-sounds g-good" Kira said gasping for breath. Eventually, Kira, Ethan, and Hayley calmed down.

"I guess we have a new ranger" Trent said coming into the room.

"Yes we do. Dragon Fire Ranger" I said proudly. Trent walked over and gave me a pat on the back.

"Welcome to the team" he said.

"Thanks" I said. Tommy was standing right next to me and turned to me.

"Now you have to make sure that nobody knows that you're a power ranger" Tommy said. I could smell his breath.

"I promise to keep my identity a secret and to get you some mints from the grocery store" I promised. The others chuckled and Tommy glared at me.

"Funny" he commented wryly. The phone rang and we all looked at our communicators. Then, we realized that it was the actual phone and not the communicators.

"Hello" I could Tommy say "Sure, I'll get her. Hey Terry! It's for you". I picked up the phone and went upstairs.

"Hello" I asked.

"Hey girlfriend" my old neighbor said. We were the same age and became best friends.

"It cannot be Nicky" I said teasingly.

"It is! I haven't seen you for a while" she teased back.

"I know! Three or four days ago, right" I asked mockingly.

"Yeah! How're you doing with that knew brother of yours" she asked with a snicker. I had called Nicky from my cell phone when I first came to Tommy's home.

"He's great. Look, I've got to go. You'd better still call me and we could get together sometime" I told her.

"Count on it" she said before hanging up. I went back downstairs to talk about being a ranger with the others. This was harder than it looks.

* * *

**TBC……………………………………………………………………………………………**

* * *

That's it for chapter 3! I don't have anymore ideas right now, so I'm going to stop writing for today. Please R&R!


	4. A New World

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1 & 2.

Author's note: Even though David isn't Tommy's real brother in this story, I'm going to put him in there. Just as a treat. Read out to find out where he comes in.

Chapter 4: A New Place

I had a great idea. I walked over to the desk that Hayley had abandoned. Tommy, Trent, Conner, Ethan, and Hayley hadn't seen me. Kira looked at me.

"What are you doing" she asked and everyone turned to look at me.

"I wanna see something" I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tommy give me a stern look.

"No Terry, get away from that" he told me. I growled. He walked over to me and put his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry, I'll be off quickly" I said.

"No. I want you off NOW" Tommy said. I ignored him and put my communicator on the upgrading mechanism. I wasn't going to upgrade my stuff or anything. I just wanted to see something, as I said. I punched in the keys and found what I wanted so I took my communicator off of the pad without thinking.

"I'm done see! No harm d……" I said before an explosion occurred.

_**BANG!**_

"Ugh" we all yelled. A cloud formed around me and 'ugh' was the last thing that I heard before I found that I was in a different place. No Tommy or anybody else. It was a desert or a reservation.

"Who are you" a male's voice asked from behind me. I turned around and saw a guy that could have passed as Tommy's twin.

"T-Terry Oliver" I stuttered. Even though I'm not related to those 'parents' anymore, I call myself Terry Almonta-Oliver.

"Oliver? My little brother had no sister! Why do you look like him" the guy asked. I was scared. This stranger is going WACKO on me.

"Your little brother" I asked.

"Tommy Oliver" he said and I turned pale "Thomas Trueheart".

"I'm in another dimension" I said to myself quietly.

"What" the guy asked. I sighed.

"I'm not from here" I said.

"Then where are you from" he asked.

"From Angel Grove where Tommy **is** my brother" I said. He looked at me suspiciously, then, his face lightened up.

"I believe in alternate dimensions. My name is David Trueheart. I'm his older brother" he said.

"Really? I've got to get back" I said. I did something that I learned in school about a greeting that Indians or a group of people did. David laughed and returned the greeting.

"I can help you" he said "There's this spell or something I can do".

"Can I just see what he's like before I leave" I asked.

"Sure. Come to me when you're ready" he told me. I somehow managed to find him. He was in the Juice Bar with his friends having a good time. I watched him laugh. Even though he was younger than my Tommy, he was still Tommy Oliver. I walked in quietly and sat a couple of feet from him and his friends. I was upset, not angry at him. I could tell that he was happy. He looked at me and came over.

"Hey, are you okay" he asked. I didn't answer him. All of his friends came over to us.

"Who's this Tommy" one of the guys asked.

"I don't know" Tommy replied. I turned around.

"You guys probably wouldn't understand" I said sadly.

"We'll try to" one of the girls said.

"It'll probably sound weird, but I'm from another dimension. I came to the Juice Bar because I heard that Tommy was here" I explained.

"Well, that's not the weirdest we've heard" a guy said.

"Oh, you guys are the Power Rangers" I said quietly "I'm a Power Ranger too in my dimension. Speaking of Power Rangers". I looked down and spotted my communicators.

"Is that your morpher" a girl asked. I shook my head.

"Tommy! Tommy can you read me" I asked.

"Terry! Oh god! I thought I lost you! Where are you? Are you safe" he asked over the communicators. I was well used to him in his big brother mode by now. Tommy grabbed my wrist.

"She's fine Tommy, don't worry" he said into the communicator.

"What the…" he began to say.

"Thomas Oliver! Don't you dare finish that phrase" I yelled. The Tommy where I was and his friends looked at each other and laughed.

"Is he always like that" he asked.

"Yeah, but he's old" I said full aware of what Tommy was going to say.

"Excuse me! I'm only thirty-five" he exclaimed.

"Look, I'm going to come back" I said.

"How are you…" I heard him ask before I turned it down. I bid the others goodbye and found David.

"Ready" he asked.

"Of course" I said. He did something weird and the next thing I knew was that I was back at my Tommy's house. Tommy ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Ter" Tommy said using his nickname for me.

"I love you too" I said pulling back. He looked at me.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"I was in another dimension, I saw you happy. You were young, this happened when you were a teen, and I saw you laughing and hanging out with some kids. There was a kid that had light skin, glasses and was wearing a blue shirt" I explained.

"Billy? He's one of my best friends. And who says I'm not happy. I've got the best little sister a guy could have. I think you went into the past" Tommy told me smiling. He was thinking about his friend, I could tell. I started to cry and he pulled me into his shirt.

"No. You had an older brother named David Trueheart. You were so happy without me" I sobbed.

"First off, I don't know a David Trueheart. Second off, I've always wanted a little sister" he cooed softly.

"You did" I asked.

"Yes. And I'd die for my baby sister" he said picking me up. I didn't know he could do it. He must really be strong. Once I was securely in his arms, he kissed me on the lips (in a brotherly way). I hugged him tight.

* * *

Wow! Where did that come from? I wish my brothers called me baby sis or a cute nickname. Oh well, that's never going to happen! ( : Please R&R! TTFN!


	5. Kim?

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I was bored so I thought I should write some chapters while I wait for the stupid document manger to get fixed.

Chapter 5: Kim?

I asked Tommy what it was like to be a Power Ranger more than once. He said that it was pretty cool.

"Do you really get anything out of this" I asked.

"Yeah, friendship, teamwork, responsibility, and justice. You also learn that your friends will be there for you know matter what" Tommy replied. The doorbell rung and I got up to answer it.

"Hello" I asked. There was a girl out front. It was one of the girls that I saw in the parallel dimension.

"Hey! Is Tommy here? It's Kim" she said.

"Oh! You were the pink ranger on the team with my brother" I said. She stared me surprised.

"Terry! Who's there" Tommy asked. He came upstairs.

"It's Kim" I called to him as came to the door. He was shocked and confused.

"Kim? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Florida" Tommy asked.

"Well, I decided to move back to Angel Grove and I wanted you to know" she said.

"Thanks. Look, I want to show you something" he said. He led her to the office. I was stunned, he let her in there. Then again, it could have been something private that the two of them could only know. I shrugged. I was actually happy she was here. She made Tommy incredibly happy, which was what I wanted to do since I was here. They looked like the perfect couple. I would tease Tommy on that subject later.

"I'll call the others" I heard Tommy say. He came out of the room and saw me smirking.

"She's your friend eh" I asked with a huge grin. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm never going to live through this right" he asked.

"Maybe" I said innocently giving the puppy dog eyes (really, what younger sibling hasn't done this?). He groaned and looked away.

"Not the puppy dog eyes" he whined. He laughed and walked away. While Tommy was at the phone, Kim came out and I wanted to talk to her.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey. I heard Tommy mumble something to you before" she said. I smirked.

"Oh that. Well, I gave him the puppy dog eyes" I told her. She chuckled.

"That always works with boys" she said.

"You've done it before" I asked curiously.

"Plenty of times" she said as Tommy came back.

"Should I even ask" he said grinning.

"No" she said.

"Well, the others are on their way. Ter, you're going to meet some of my old teammates" I told us. Kim looked at him questioningly.

"How does Terry know" she asked (she heard her name before so she doesn't have to get introduced). I tapped her on the arm and she looked at me. I pulled my sleeve down and she sighed in relief.

"I'm the Dragon Fire Ranger" I said.

"For what team" she asked.

"The Dino Rangers. What team were you on" I asked.

"Mighty Morphing" she told me. There was a knock on the door and Tommy went to go answer it. I heard a lot of shouting and Tommy grunting. I could already guess what had happened. Good thing that the other rangers on my team were gone because they would've came running up. We walked to the living room to see that a couple of guys, who were probably Tommy's old teammates, piled on top of a fuming Tommy.

"You guys might want to get off or else Tommy's going to blow a fuse" I told them trying to suppress giggles. They all got off and I was introduced to them.

"Kim" they all shouted after the introductions. After that, I pushed Kim and Tommy into my room and turned the stereo on so they couldn't hear anything I was going to say. I put a chair up against the door. Tommy let out a string of curses and started to bang on the door.

"I need to talk to you guys" I told the others.

"I think you need to let them out first" Jason said.

"No, this concerns them. I'll allow Tommy to kill me later" I said picturing what Tommy would do.

"What's up" Billy asked.

"I know Tommy and Kim are right for each other but in need help in getting them together" I explained.

"We'll help" they all said.

"Finally, we've been trying to get them together for years" Trini said. We discussed how we were going to do it and I let Tommy and Kim out. Once Kim and the other rangers left, Tommy yelled at me. The next day, we did what we planned and it worked!

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter! Please R&R!


	6. Date

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's notes: Can't think of any.

Chapter 6: Date

"Are you sure you're fine" I heard Tommy ask.

"Yes" the other rangers said. I knew Kim was there with Tommy, confused.

"Wait a minute, Terry! I can't leave her on her own! She'll get kidnapped" Tommy exclaimed. I sighed and walked into the living room.

"No she won't Tommy, I'll watch her" Billy said. I trusted Billy. Who couldn't?

"Yeah Tommy, I'll be okay" I said. We pushed him and Kim out the door and into the car.

"We're following you to make sure you get there and then we're going home. You better not worry on being out too late" Jason said strictly. Thank goodness for him. Me and Billy waved goodbye and they left. I sighed and feel to the floor.

"You're lucky you don't have to live with him" I told Billy. Billy smiled. He sat down on the couch and watched T.V. while I got in my pajamas and watched T.V. in my room. I thought of something.

"Billy? Do you have your old morpher right" I asked.

"Yeah why" he responded.

"I don't want to interrupt them unless it's extremely important" I told him.

"Oh" he said "Well, you have to go to bed at 10:30". I nodded. Ten was my usual bed time, so I didn't argue. I climbed into bed at 10:30 (I don't know how to write it in words), but something felt out of place. Then, I thought I saw a monster in the corner of my room. I got up to look and I was right.

"BILLY! GET IN HERE! WE'VE GOT A MONSTER" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Billy came running in seconds later. We fought the monster without or uniforms on. The monster grabbed me and covered my mouth. Before Billy could get to me, we went through an invisiportal.

"I'm back with the brat you wanted master" the monster said. He threw me to the floor.

"Perfect. Now we can finally get Tommy Oliver to do what we want" a voice crackled.

"Mesogog" I growled loudly.

"Let's see what we can do with the Power Ranger brat's baby sister" he said ignoring me. I got up.

"YOU LEAVE MY BIG BROTHER ALONE" I bellowed. Mesogog growled and punched me in the mouth. I fell to the floor with my lips bleeding. I picked myself up.

"Don't you dare yell out against me" he comanded.

"I'll yell at you when I want" I yelled stepping towards him. He hit me on the the side of my head with something and I instantly fell in a heap on the floor.

"Norben, take her down to her brother" Mesogo comanded him picking me up roughly. Norben pulled me through an invisiportal. We were outside the restaurant where Tommy and Kim were.

"Surprise, surprise! I've got a captive here" Norben yelled as he stormed through the restaurant. There were screams and Tommy got ready to fight.

"Get out! Everyone get out" Kim screamed to everyone.

"I've got a little surprise for Tommy Oliver" Norben cackled yanking me forward. Blood was still dripping down my face and lips. Tommy saw me and gasped.

"I'm here to fight" Kim said running in.

"Get out of here _ranger_ this is only for Tommy here" Norben said. She started to protest, but Tommy told her to go. She left and Tommy turned back to us.

"WHAT-DO-YOU-WANT" he gritted between his teeth.

"The Dino gems or else she's gone" Norben said.

"They're not here. I don't have them any more" Tommy said. Norben roughly through me to the ground. He hit my head in the same spot that I was hit before. It began to bleed more. He hit me on the other side and in the ribs. I groaned in pain. My lips began to bleed again. Tommy growled. I was cut on my abdomen and legs.

"LEAVE-HER-ALONE" Tommy growled furiously. I think he ran towards Norben because I heard a battle going on. I hurt all over. I felt like I was going to die. Tommy's arms enveloped me.

"Tommy? Is he gone" I asked weakly.

"Yeah Ter, he's gone. Oh god…..you need to keep your eyes open kiddo" he said "I love you baby sis". He pulled me closer into him. I opened my eyes and saw tears running down his face.

"I…love you….too" I said. It was getting increasingly hard to breathe. My eyelids became heavy.

"Come on kiddo, keep your eyes open" Tommy sobbed shaking me gently.

"Can't….my time…to go" I said with my last breath.

"NO" I heard Tommy scream before my world went black. I saw Tommy, he was crying harder than ever on my shirt. The others arrived and stopped short. They say it takes a week or so to become friends, me and Billy did it in a day. They were all my pals, but Billy and I were the closest.

"I'm sorry guys" I whispered but they couldn't hear me. I went to somewhere far above.

* * *

Do you believe it? This is not a tragedy! You'll see why later on. Please R&R!


	7. Mourning

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Billy's an old fart! Just kidding!

Chapter 7: Mourning

"Where am I" I asked out loud "Hello".

"Baby, you have to go back" my dad's mom said.

"What do you mean" I asked. I was very confused and lost. I wanted Tommy.

"Your family and friends need you. Go back" my grandmamma said. I looked at her with a questioned look. She pointed at the opposite way that I came in. _Tommy, I'm coming back_ I thought to myself. Blackness came and I felt like I was being sucked into a vacuum.

"…Wait! I think I got something" a voice yelled. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a paramedic hovering over me.

"Tommy! Tommy where are you" I panicked. He ran over to me.

"I'm here kiddo, relax. The paramedics are going to take you to the hospital. I'll be right beside you" he said. We got into the ambulance with Billy and the others following behind us.

"Promise you'll never leave me" I asked. Tommy smiled.

"Promise. I thought I lost you back there kiddo. I think Billy had a hard attack. Billy likes you very much" he told me.

"In that case, would you and Billy like to stay at the hospital? I'm sure we can arrange for a room for you two to stay in" the paramedic asked.

"Could you" Tommy asked.

"Sure, I'll tell them at the desk" he said. Billy and the others got to the hospital first and I was wheeled into a room. When I got settled, the others came to visit.

"Hey" Trini said said when she entered the room with the others.

"Hey" I said back. I looked up at Billy who was staring at me gently.

"We better get going. It's getting late" Kim said. They left and Billy was about to go.

"Billy wait" I called. He turned around.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise" he said pushing his glasses up.

"No, it's not that it's just that you can stay here if you want" I explained. He sat down on my bed. I knew he wanted to.

* * *

_**Billy's POV:**_

I wanted to stay. So, I said:

"Okay, I'll stay". _Get a hold of yourself Billy! She's eighteen years your junior!_ I yelled at myself mentally. I couldn't help but feel a little something more than just friends. I knew that that wouldn't be right. It definitely wouldn't be fair to Tommy. I got up to ask a secretary where my room was. I called Jason, since he was the closest to my house, and asked him if he could pick up some clothes for me.

"You okay Billy" Tommy asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied. I think Tommy sensed that I was lying because he sat down next to me.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"I just can't help feeling responsible for what happened to Terry" I told him. I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault" he said. I nodded.

"Look, I'm going to go sit with Terry again" I said and left before he could say another word.

* * *

_**Tommy's POV:**_

He likes my sister, I can tell. I won't tell him that I know though.

_**Terry's POV:**_

* * *

I can't tell anybody that I like, maybe love, Billy. I like him more than a friend at least. After all, he is 20 years older than me. Billy probably has a girlfriend already or has girls chasing after him. He came in and sat near my bed. I closed my eyes.

"Terry, you may think that I have a girlfriend already, but I don't. I do have an eye on a girl though. You'll never guess who. Well, this may sound weird, but it's you. Tommy would kill me if he knew" Billy told me. He thought that I couldn't hear him. I smiled and opened my eyes.

"I heard all of that Billy" I said. Billy blushed.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep" he said.

"Well, I was thinking about this guy I like" I said seeing him frown I added "He's 20 years older than me though. He's smart, nice, cool, funny, and cute. I think his name is Billy". We leaned in closer.

* * *

**TBC…...**

* * *

Uh oh! What happens next? Will Tommy find them kissing? Find out next chapter! Please R&R!


	8. Loved Too Much

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This probably the moment you've been waiting for. Will Tommy find Billy and Terry kissing? Thanks to Slytherin-Angel44 for giving me the idea for this chapter, I'll dedicate this chapter to you. Also, thanks to all those who reviewed.

Chapter 8: Loved Too Much

Me and Billy's lips touched and we stayed kissing for a couple of minutes. We pulled back and looked at each other. Billy smiled and bent down again. We kissed again.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY BABY SISTER" Tommy roared. We pulled away from each other quickly. We were both afraid of Tommy now.

"T-Tommy s-stop! I-It w-wasn't h-his f-fault" I stuttered fearfully.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER! YOU GUYS ARE TWENTY YEARS APART IN AGE" Tommy bellowed. I shrunk behind my covers whimpering. He saw me and instantly calmed down.

"I'll be going back to my room now" he said. I didn't want him to go. After he left, Tommy came over to me and tried to pull down the covers.

"NO" I whined keeping the covers over me. He finally got them down.

"I'm sorry Ter. I guess my overprotective big brother senses kicked in. You can't see him he's too old for you" Tommy said. I shook my head.

"I don't care! I love him like you love Kim" I sobbed. He stared at me shocked.

"That's different, she's my age" he said.

"No, if you put yourself in my shoes, wouldn't you have done the same and kissed her" I asked.

_**Tommy's POV:**_

I don't know how she found out about my crush on Kim, but I don't want to go there right now. I've always (since he's known her) had the feeling that I need to protect her and keep her away from the evil stuff. That's getting increasingly hard now that she's the Dragon Fire Ranger. When she asked me what I'd do in her shoes, I didn't have to think. I would've kissed Kim in the busiest place even if she was older.

"I guess" I said.

_**Terry's POV:**_

"I guess? I know you good enough to know that you **would** do it" I said. When he left to go to bed, I cried myself to sleep. I loved Billy and nobody else. When I went home, I looked up Billy's address and wrote it down. Tommy came in the room and I had to quickly hide it in the desk draw.

"Are you okay" he asked me seeing my quick movements.

"Yeah, I was just wondering when I could get back on the team" I asked.

"Not for a while. I want to make sure you're healed first" he said.

"I am Tommy, I really am" I complained. He sighed.

"I know, but I don't want you back in action" he said "And you can't see Billy. He read my mind! That night, I snuck out with a bag of my clothes and went to Billy's. I rang the doorbell. He answered it on the third ring.

"Terry? What are you doing here" he asked.

"I wanted to see you again" I told him.

"Your brother's going to kill me" he said.

"I don't care what my brother's going to do. I'll deal with him" I said. He was reluctant, but then he let me in. As soon as he closed the door, I kissed him. We kissed for a long time until we needed air.

"I love you and the way you kiss" he said. I smiled gently and hugged him.

"I love you too" I said "And your smile". The phone rang and Billy went to go answer it.

"Mesogog ordered a brain wipe kid" a monster said. I knew what that meant. I ran out of the room unexpectedly.

"Dragon Fire Ranger! Power up" I yelled. Billy was still on the phone with Tommy. I punched the wall hard to get his attention.

"Got to go! Talk to you soon" Billy shouted hanging the phone up quickly.

"Come on Billy! I need your help in here" I yelled to him. He came running in with his Mighty Morphing morpher.

"It's Morphin Time! Triceratops!" he yelled. His suit was blue. The monster growled.

"That doesn't scare me" the monster said. We began to fight. The door banged open and we turned around. Big mistake! The monster blasted us with something and we fell to the ground.

"TERRY! TERRY, ARE YOU THERE" Tommy called out before it went dark. I woke up with a stranger hovering over me and Billy next to me.

"Who are you" I asked. He pulled me up, but I yanked my arm away. My head hurt, this guy was familiar! I ran into the closest room.

"You'll only remember who that other ranger is and not that other guy" the monster said before departing.

"Okay" I said. The guy that was hovering above me came running into the room.

"There you are Ter, I was worried about you! Why did you run away" he asked me. I looked at him strangely.

"Sleep now and in the morning I'll take you home" he said. It was strange, but I did sleep. In the morning, that same ranger woke me up.

"Leave me alone" I grumbled sleepily. He pulled me up and dragged me to his Jeep.

"Come on let's get you home" he said. What was he doing this huy is kidnapping me!

"Let me go! I don't even know who you are" I shouted.

"Ter? You don't remember me" he asked.

"No" I said pouting.

"I'm your brother. Please, let me take you hom and I can show you" he told me. I hesitantly agreed. While he was driving, I looked up and I saw a tear form in his eye.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"Nothing" he said glumly. I knew better than that.

"I want the truth" I demanded.

"I-I just want my baby sister back" he said "She's my responsibility and I'm not going to dtop making it mine. I really care about her". When we got to his house, there were fou people waiting outside.

"Dr. O, what happened" the guy wearing red said (Conner).

"My sister was at Billy's" my supposed brother said monotoneously.

"Oh hey Terry" the first kid said.

"Who are you" I asked. He and his friends also looked familiar.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Conner" he said. The others were looking at me curiously.

"Dr. O, do you know that she doesn't know who we are" the guy wearing blue asked.

"Yeah, Terry and one of my old teamates, Billy, were attacked last night. I thought she was just joking around a first, but she's not. I'm trying to find out if I can put her memory back" my 'brother' said. I moaned, my head really hurt. I fell to the floor and all the others came running to me. I saw a memory or something.

"_So, I guess we should call you Dragon Fire Ranger" Conner teased after we defeated the monster and were back at my house._

"_Why? Do you want to be called Hottie Tottie Ranger" I spat back. Ethan and Kira snorted at my comment._

"_I don't know, I think that name might have a possibility. For you, I think it should be Wimpy Dragon Ranger" Conner retorted._

"_And you should be called Girlie Screaming Red Ranger" I retaliated. That was it. Ethan and Kira couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. They burst out laughing. In fact, they were laughing so hard that they fell to the floor. Even Hayley was laughing. Tommy came in and looked around at Kira, Ethan, and Hayley laughing, Conner sulking, and a giggly little sister._

"_What happened here" he asked. Kira, Ethan, and Hayley laughed even harder._

"_M-me a-and C-Conner w-were…." I said before collapsing onto the floor in a fit of giggles._

"_T-they w-were a-acting l-like t-ten y-year o-olds a-and c-calling e-each o-other n-names" Hayley managed to get out in between laughs. Tommy rolled his eyes._

"_And" he asked._

"_D-Dragon F-Fire R-Ranger s-sounds g-good" Kira said gasping for breath. Eventually, Kira, Ethan, and Hayley calmed down._

"_I guess we have a new ranger" Trent said coming into the room._

"_Yes we do. Dragon Fire Ranger" I said proudly. Trent walked over and gave me a pat on the back._

"_Welcome to the team" he said._

"Tommy! Come in" Billy's voice rang out from somewhere on my 'brother'.

"I read you" he replied.

"I know how to get her back to normal" Billy said "Make her remember stuff. Pictures will keep flashing n her head".

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter! Please R&R!


	9. Memory Flash

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This probably the moment you've been waiting for. Will Tommy find Billy and Terry kissing? Thanks to Slytherin-Angel44 for giving me the idea for this chapter, I'll dedicate this chapter to you. Also, thanks to all those who reviewed.

Chapter 8: Loved Too Much

Me and Billy's lips touched and we stayed kissing for a couple of minutes. We pulled back and looked at each other. Billy smiled and bent down again. We kissed again.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY BABY SISTER" Tommy roared. We pulled away from each other quickly. We were both afraid of Tommy now.

"T-Tommy s-stop! I-It w-wasn't h-his f-fault" I stuttered fearfully.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER! YOU GUYS ARE EIGHTEEN YEARS APART IN AGE" Tommy bellowed. I shrunk behind my covers whimpering. He saw me and instantly calmed down.

"I'll be going back to my room now" he said. I didn't want him to go. After he left, Tommy came over to me and tried to pull down the covers.

"NO" I whined keeping the covers over me. He finally got them down.

"I'm sorry Ter. I guess my overprotective big brother senses kicked in. You can't see him he's too old for you" Tommy said. I shook my head.

"I don't care! I love him like you love Kim" I sobbed. He stared at me shocked.

"That's different, she's my age" he said.

"No, if you put yourself in my shoes, wouldn't you have done the same and kissed her" I asked.

* * *

_**Tommy's POV:**_

I don't know how she found out about my crush on Kim, but I don't want to go there right now. I've always (since he's known her) had the feeling that I need to protect her and keep her away from the evil stuff. That's getting increasingly hard now that she's the Dragon Fire Ranger. When she asked me what I'd do in her shoes, I didn't have to think. I would've kissed Kim in the busiest place even if she was older.

"I guess" I said.

* * *

_**Terry's POV:**_

"I guess? I know you good enough to know that you **would** do it" I said. When he left to go to bed, I cried myself to sleep. I loved Billy and nobody else. When I went home, I looked up Billy's address and wrote it down. Tommy came in the room and I had to quickly hide it in the desk draw.

"Are you okay" he asked me seeing my quick movements.

"Yeah, I was just wondering when I could get back on the team" I asked.

"Not for a while. I want to make sure you're healed first" he said.

"I am Tommy, I really am" I complained. He sighed.

"I know, but I don't want you back in action" he said "And you can't see Billy. He read my mind! That night, I snuck out with a bag of my clothes and went to Billy's. I rang the doorbell. He answered it on the third ring.

"Terry? What are you doing here" he asked.

"I wanted to see you again" I told him.

"Your brother's going to kill me" he said.

"I don't care what my brother's going to do. I'll deal with him" I said. He was reluctant, but then he let me in. As soon as he closed the door, I kissed him. We kissed for a long time until we needed air.

"I love you and the way you kiss" he said. I smiled gently and hugged him.

"I love you too" I said "And your smile". The phone rang and Billy went to go answer it.

"Mesogog ordered a brain wipe kid" a monster said. I knew what that meant. I ran out of the room unexpectedly.

"Dragon Fire Ranger! Power up" I yelled. Billy was still on the phone with Tommy. I punched the wall hard to get his attention.

"Got to go! Talk to you soon" Billy shouted hanging the phone up quickly.

"Come on Billy! I need your help in here" I yelled to him. He came running in with his Mighty Morphing morpher.

"It's Morphin Time! Triceratops!" he yelled. His suit was blue. The monster growled.

"That doesn't scare me" the monster said. We began to fight. The door banged open and we turned around. Big mistake! The monster blasted us with something and we fell to the ground.

"TERRY! TERRY, ARE YOU THERE" Tommy called out before it went dark. I woke up with a stranger hovering over me and Billy next to me.

"Who are you" I asked. He pulled me up, but I yanked my arm away. My head hurt, this guy was familiar! I ran into the closest room.

"You'll only remember who that other ranger is and not that other guy" the monster said before departing.

"Okay" I said. The guy that was hovering above me came running into the room.

"There you are Ter, I was worried about you! Why did you run away" he asked me. I looked at him strangely.

"Sleep now and in the morning I'll take you home" he said. It was strange, but I did sleep. In the morning, that same ranger woke me up.

"Leave me alone" I grumbled sleepily. He pulled me up and dragged me to his Jeep.

"Come on let's get you home" he said. What was he doing this huy is kidnapping me!

"Let me go! I don't even know who you are" I shouted.

"Ter? You don't remember me" he asked.

"No" I said pouting.

"I'm your brother. Please, let me take you hom and I can show you" he told me. I hesitantly agreed. While he was driving, I looked up and I saw a tear form in his eye.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"Nothing" he said glumly. I knew better than that.

"I want the truth" I demanded.

"I-I just want my baby sister back" he said "She's my responsibility and I'm not going to dtop making it mine. I really care about her". When we got to his house, there were fou people waiting outside.

"Dr. O, what happened" the guy wearing red said (Conner).

"My sister was at Billy's" my supposed brother said monotoneously.

"Oh hey Terry" the first kid said.

"Who are you" I asked. He and his friends also looked familiar.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Conner" he said. The others were looking at me curiously.

"Dr. O, do you know that she doesn't know who we are" the guy wearing blue asked.

"Yeah, Terry and one of my old teamates, Billy, were attacked last night. I thought she was just joking around a first, but she's not. I'm trying to find out if I can put her memory back" my 'brother' said. I moaned, my head really hurt. I fell to the floor and all the others came running to me. I saw a memory or something.

* * *

"_So, I guess we should call you Dragon Fire Ranger" Conner teased after we defeated the monster and were back at my house._

"_Why? Do you want to be called Hottie Tottie Ranger" I spat back. Ethan and Kira snorted at my comment._

"_I don't know, I think that name might have a possibility. For you, I think it should be Wimpy Dragon Ranger" Conner retorted._

"_And you should be called Girlie Screaming Red Ranger" I retaliated. That was it. Ethan and Kira couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. They burst out laughing. In fact, they were laughing so hard that they fell to the floor. Even Hayley was laughing. Tommy came in and looked around at Kira, Ethan, and Hayley laughing, Conner sulking, and a giggly little sister._

"_What happened here" he asked. Kira, Ethan, and Hayley laughed even harder._

"_M-me a-and C-Conner w-were…." I said before collapsing onto the floor in a fit of giggles._

"_T-they w-were a-acting l-like t-ten y-year o-olds a-and c-calling e-each o-other n-names" Hayley managed to get out in between laughs. Tommy rolled his eyes._

"_And" he asked._

"_D-Dragon F-Fire R-Ranger s-sounds g-good" Kira said gasping for breath. Eventually, Kira, Ethan, and Hayley calmed down._

"_I guess we have a new ranger" Trent said coming into the room._

"_Yes we do. Dragon Fire Ranger" I said proudly. Trent walked over and gave me a pat on the back._

"_Welcome to the team" he said._

* * *

"Tommy! Come in" Billy's voice rang out from somewhere on my 'brother'.

"I read you" he replied.

"I know how to get her back to normal" Billy said "Make her remember stuff. Pictures will keep flashing n her head".

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter! Please R&R!


	10. My Special Gifts

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 10: My Special Gifts

"Maybe" Tommy said. I began to fume.

"MAYBE! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE" I shouted. Tommy smiled at me angrily.

"Well, that's my job" he said. I stomped off. I wanted to slap my brother in the face and I wanted to do it right then and there. All of a sudden, my vision flashed and I was in the basement. The only thing was that the others weren't there. The only person there was a woman in her early twenties. Then, an older version of Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira came down. They saw the woman and got into their fighting positions. This had to be the future because they weren't wearing their morphers.

"Who are you" Trent shouted. The woman didn't turn around, but began to speak.

"No need to worry, I'm one of your old teammates. You might not recognize me after ten years apart. Just tell Tommy to get down here" the woman said. The three regular rangers didn't understand, but Trent's face showed that he recognized who it was.

"Terry" he asked. The other's eyes widened in surprise.

"Terry, is that you" Conner asked. It was me as an adult. The older me turned around and Conner whistled. I was attractive. The older me rolled her eyes.

"Conner, I'm married now" the older me said. Conner cocked an eyebrow.

"To who" he asked. The older me sighed.

"Who do you think" she asked. Ethan gasped.

"Billy Cranston" he asked. She shook her head.

"Now, can you please get Tommy down here" I asked. Conner and Kira ran upstairs to get him. Tommy came running down the stairs immediately. As he reached the bottom step, I almost fell down them. Luckily he regained his balance. Thank goodness for him being a power ranger.

"TERRY" Tommy yelled. He ran over to the older me and gave me a bone crushing hug. At least that's what it looked like.

"Hey Tommy, I thought I'd drop in and tell you that I'm sorry. My husband told me to do it" she said. Tommy looked at me curiously.

"Who's your husband" he asked.

"Hmm, my name now is Terry Oliver-Cranston, I wonder who the lucky father is. I mean husband" she said.

"Billy's your husband? You have kids? How come you haven't told me? Better yet, why haven't you contacted me after you went to college" he asked. She put her finger on his lips.

"Don't worry big bro, everything will be revealed in time" she said. I knew why, I was still mad at him for what just happened before I left. The next thing I knew, I was in Tommy's lap on his kitchen floor. I was shaking in fear.

"Ter, you're okay" he said hugging me.

"Uh yeah, I'm kind of….um…..psychic" I said hesitantly. He looked at me calmly.

"I'm not surprised. Did you know that mom was psychic" he asked. I smiled.

"How did you find out" I asked. He told me about how he walked in on her when she was in conversation with someone. What he didn't know was that I had my own powers. I don't know how I got them, just that I have them.

"So you know, you can date Billy. I trust Billy with my life" he said. I hugged him tightly.

"Thankyouthankyou**thankyou**" I said. I ran to the phone and called Billy. He also was excited. We sent each other our love and hung up.

"The others just left. I'm going back downstairs" he called as he reached the basement door.

"Okay" I called back. I was going to change the future, with **all** my powers. The future was going to be bright. Tommy and I wouldn't be disconnected from each other. Even if I couldn't tell him about my other powers.

* * *

That's it for chapter 10! Please R&R!


End file.
